


Doing Your Homework Pays Off

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just can't get what Gerard said out of his head. Something seems off about it. He does some research at his friend's house and what he finds out, may just change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Your Homework Pays Off

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of cute fluff and some emotional stuff. :)

Once Frank changed and Gerard dropped him off at Bob's house, he couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment and a little bit of sadness, bubbling inside him.

He didn't want to stop what he just started. He had finally gotten what he wanted and it was even better then he dreamed it would be.

The sex had been amazing, better than anything he'd had before, even though it had been his first time having anal sex, it was still better.

It left Frank just wanting to do everything with the older man now, in every position they could come up with and more. He wanted to touch him, taste him, and soak up all the pleasure Mr. Way could give him in every way possible.

But Gerard had to go and throw that out the window, straight away, before he'd even gotten a chance to enjoy it thoroughly.

He couldn't believe he'd had to go a bit soft for the older man but he knew if he pushed him, especially after finding out he'd just lost his virginity, Frank would never have a chance with him again.

He had to be delicate with the situation, if he wanted to weasel he way back in, because Gerard was already scared about sex and his job, and if Frank moved too fast too soon, he'd scare him off completely.

When people were scared and desperate not to fuck up, they either ran from the situation and avoided it entirely, or cracked down and shut out any possibility for failure.

Frank didn't want to have to go all the way back to square one again or have Gerard avoiding him, so he figured it was best to finesse this and just start working on breaking down the young teacher's resolve slowly.

If he teased and flustered him enough, all while trying to ease his fear and anxiety about the situation, then maybe he could start to convince Gerard that it would be okay to do stuff again.

It would also work best, if he focused on trying to pleasure the older man instead, start with palming and mouthing at him maybe, until he got horribly desperate for pleasure, and then work up to handjobs and blowjobs.

Making Mr. Way believe it was his idea and what he wanted, would throw the blame off of himself. This way the older man wouldn't sense he was being manipulated as easily and it would make him more likely to break his own promise.

After all, illegal sex was hot as fuck.

But that was another thing, Frank had a feeling that what Mr. Way had said earlier about going to jail, wasn't right.

He was eighteen, about to be nineteen, so he was at legal age of consent. How could it be illegal for them to have sex?

Once he started thinking about it, the question started to burrow and fester into his mind.

He hardly touched the deep dish pizza him and Bob ordered while they were watching a movie in Bob's living room. He was too busy thinking about everything, playing it over and over again in his mind. It wasn't until Bob hit him with a pillow in the face, that he snapped out of his thoughts.

"What the fuck man?" Frank snarled at him, throwing the pillow back.

"Woah, calm down midget. I was just trying to get your attention. I called your name like five times and you didn't even hear me," Bob defended, placing the pillow back under his head.

"What's going on dude?" he continued, his face a mixture of concern and confusion, "You haven't even touched the pizza, you're not watching the movie, and you've been staring at that piece of olive on the box like you're trying to catch it on fire with your mind, I don't think you've blinked in the last ten minutes."

Frank sighed and sat up, turning to face his friend wearily.

He didn't know what he was going to say. There was no way he was going to tell him the truth but there was little he didn't share with Bob. One, because they'd known each other since like kindergarten and Frank couldn't hide anything from him, and two, because Bob was his only friend.

Being a manipulative, little shit, fuckboy had its draw backs sometimes. People didn't tend to like you.

There was really only one person who, despite all of Frank's horrible characteristics and life style choices, he felt actually cared about him, and that was Bob.

Even his own parents only tolerated him at best.

The blonde quickly sat up, picked up the pizza box and closed it, tossing it to the side.

"Come here," he huffed.

Frank scampered into his friend's lap and buried his head in Bob's black jacket, crying.

He didn't really know why he was crying but it felt good to just let out all his pent up emotions about everything, about school, home, what happened today, the uncertainty of the future, but most of all, about feeling unwanted.

Deep down, Frank knew that most everything he did was because of that, even if he didn't want to acknowledge it.

That's why he always craved attention, even if it was the bad kind, and why he always wanted sex.

Sex made him feel whole and blocked out all the pain and sadness he always felt, for a little while, but that was enough for him to want it all the time, but also, during sex, he felt like that person wanted him, wanted the pleasure only he could give them then, needed it, needed him.

"What's wrong Frank?" he sighed.

Frank dabbed at his eyes with one hand and debated on what he was going to say.

"Something happened today at school that upset me," he mumbled.

"You want to talk about it."

He just shook his head and played with the pull tie for Bob's hood.

"You want a rootbeer float?"

"Yeah," he perked up at what the blonde said.

Bob just smiled back at him warmly and before he shoved him a little.

"Then hop up asshole and I'll go get you some."

Frank crawled out of his lap with a look of disgust for being shoved and huffed, curling up into a pillow on the floor.

But once Bob turned and left, he realized what he wanted to do and lifted his head up to yell at him.

"Hey Bob?"

"Yeah?" he heard him yell from the kitchen.

"Can I borrow your laptop?"

"Sure thing. Just no porn, okay!"

"Yeah, alright."

He walked down the hall to the bedroom and grabbed the laptop off the desk, falling backward onto their bed. Well it was Bob's bed, but it may have well been both of theirs, with as much as he slept there too.

He quickly went to the internet and started researching the legality of him and Mr. Way having sex together.

He had to be fast though, so he could delete his history before Bob got back.

He skimmed through a couple websites and found nothing other than it was illegal in Texas. The more he went through, the more a wicked smile grew on his face.

The fucker had lied to him or didn't know, but now Frank did and he was totally using this against him.

He'd keep to his original plan, but he'd amp up the pace since the only thing at risk was Mr. Way's job and Frank couldn't give a flying fuck about that.

He was going down on Gerard's dick, as soon as humanly possible, or he'd probably die.

Frank was pulled from his evil scheming, when he heard the fridge close, and he quickly erased his history, clicked on a few normal websites and then closed the laptop, just as Bob walked in.

"I got your float," he beamed, until he saw the fake smile on Frank's face.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing," Frank quickly glanced down and set the laptop on the dresser, making grabby hands for his glass.

Bob pulled the cup away, "Don't lie to me dude. I know you better than that. What's up?"

"It's complicated," he sighed, and the blonde handed him the cup, crawling on the bed next to him.

"How so?" Bob questioned, but Frank remained silent for a few moments, picking at the shirt quilt on the bed.

"Is it another guy problem?"

Frank's head shot up with a pained expression.

"Yes... But not how you think," he quickly corrected, there was no use in lying.

"It's just sexual, it's not a crush in anyway, but it's not exactly... A good thing either."

"Did he... force you?"

"No! God no. It's just... complicated. I really want to keep having sex with him, but today he called it off. It was the first time we had sex though, so... it hurt. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough."

Frank's sad eyes flicked over to Bob's marble blue ones.

The blonde gave him a sad smile, "You know that's not true."

"Yeah, I'm just insecure."

"Come here," Bob rolled his eyes and Frank leaned into his shoulder as they sipped their rootbeer floats, sighing in contentment when they had finished.

"It's getting late. Why don't we get changed and go to bed, alright? I'll make you pancakes in the morning."

Frank jumped up, squeaking with glee and waited by the foot of the bed, as Bob got out some clothes for both of them, since Frank always kept some clothes at his house.

He grabbed a few things and returned to where Frank was standing, taking his jacket and shirt from him and setting them on a hanger in the closet, while Frank removed his belt and slacks.

Once he shimmed the tight black material down some, he bent over to pull them off and Bob got a full view of his ass in the black panties he'd forgot were still on.

"Um, Frank? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Oops," Frank blushed profusely, "I meant to change out of those. Um, my boxers are in my backpack. Can you go get them for me please?"

Bob just shook his head and existed the room, with a 'I don't even want to know' over his shoulder.

Once he got back, Frank quickly finished dressing himself, and collapsed into bed.

"Night Frank," Bob sighed.

"Night Bobbert," he mumbled sleepily, as he stretched and yawned.

Frank fell asleep, thinking of all the devious plans he had in store for Mr. Way.

Things were just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like where this is going soon. Let me know if the relationship between Bob and Frank is confusing. I can explain it better.
> 
> This will be pretty fun again soon. :)
> 
>  
> 
> "Be prepared to feel the Romance."
> 
> xoxWeylin


End file.
